dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Drum
|Race=Mutant Namek |Date of birth=May 9, Age 753 |Date of death=May 9, Age 753 |Allegiance=King Piccolo's Demon Clan |FamConnect= Nameless Namekian (father before splitting into two) King Piccolo (father) Unnamed offspring (brothers) Piano (brother) Tambourine (brother) Cymbal (brother) Piccolo Jr. (brother/father's reincarnation) Kami (uncle/father's good counterpart) Katas (grandfather) }} Drum (ドラム) is a supporting antagonist who appears in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, and the anime ''Dragon Ball''. King Piccolo's fourth son following his release. He is a large, ogreish, frog-like Namekian. He very much resembles his brother Tambourine in appearance and outfit, with the exception of a more emerald shade of green skin and the lack of wings, as well as being much larger than Tambourine, with his structure being like his other brother Cymbal. Biography Background Even though he is the shortest-lived son of King Piccolo, up to this point he was the strongest since King Piccolo created him when he was in his prime. King Piccolo spits him out just as Tien Shinhan arrives to try and trap King Piccolo in the Evil Containment Wave after Piccolo had assumed control of Earth. Drum attacks Tien, and clobbers him quite easily, and at one point almost traps himself with the technique. Later, when Drum is just about to kill Tien, Goku arrives, and flies at Drum at high speed and kicks him in his skull, temporarily stunning him. Drum regains consciousness and attempts to attack Goku. Tien warns Goku that he should run, whom senses Drum's energy and kills him with another single kick to the head, knocking his eyes out of his sockets in a bloody mess. His body is later accidentally destroyed by King Piccolo during his fight with Goku. Power Due to being born while King Piccolo was in his physical prime, Drum is the strongest son of the Demon King, bar Piccolo Jr. He easily defeats Tien Shinhan, whose power level at that point is 180, but is killed in a mere two hits by a newly powered up Goku, whose power level is 260 at that point, equal to King Piccolo himself. The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Drum has a power level of 280. Techniques *'Your name is Drum' – King Piccolo spits out the egg containing Drum, who hatches and attacks his enemy. Used against Tien Shinhan. *'Rapid Movement' – Drum's primary ability, he moves so fast he appears to be teleporting. *'Risking it all for a friend' – Drum uses this in order to protect his father from Tien's Evil Containment Wave. Drum was the first person seen using this technique in the series. *'Beam Ray' – An electric blast used by Drum's older brother Cymbal. Drum can use the technique in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Video game appearances Drum is an enemy in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, and a boss in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. In Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Conga, a Mutated Namek fought before Drum, is a palette swap of Drum. Drum appears in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure as one of the strongest bosses and as a playable character, with the additional ability to use the Beam Ray (Cymbal's electric wave technique). His speed is reflected in that it appears that he is teleporting rather than moving. Drum also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (ten S ranks are required to unlock him). His character model makes a brief appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 during King Piccolo's Blast 2 called "Your name is Drum", where King Piccolo spits out an egg which hatches into Drum, who then attacks the opponent. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Daisuke Gōri *FUNimation dub: Dan Woren (Anime) and Bob Carter (Revenge of King Piccolo) *Latin American dub: Mario Sauret *Portuguese dub: António Semedo *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Ivo Roberto Trivia *Like all of his siblings, Drum's name is a pun of a musical instrument, the drum. *Drum was born while wearing pants. *Drum and Tambourine are among the few of King Piccolo's spawn who bear any resemblance to ordinary Namekians. There can be similarities seen between Drum and a Warrior-type Namekian who attacks Frieza. *Drum is strangely the first Namekian portrayed with purple blood. (In the anime there is a scene where Tien Shinhan punches him in the face and blood comes out of his apparent nose. *Drum is the only one of King Piccolo's sons (besides Piano who never fights) to not use any ki attacks outside of video games. Gallery See also *Drum (Collectibles) Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings Category:Nameks Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased